Blog Wiki talk:Blogger's Code of Conduct criticisms
I See a Litter Box Full of Net Nannies Which is good, because I was getting constipated. Meow. Been there... Hasn't someone done this before? Oh, and what if I already say online what I would say to someone's face? Oh please! Do we really nanny state nazis in the blogosphere? Well who cares what the whiners & criers want in the way of blogging etiquette? The solution is simple, if the pantywaists can't take it then they can stay out of blogging or start their own internet and blogosphere... ... Conversely, if the argy-bargy howly bags can't take it, they could start their own (codeless) internet and blogosphere. Edited Invective Keep your (&*)&%##&(( hands off of my free speech- er free typing! This Code is pure BS Should folks be responsible and polite in what they say? Of course! But let the net remain a free speech zone, and don't try and tell me or anyone else how to run a website. If you don't like it, leave, create your own, or LOG OFF. Excessive quarreling in order to cause strife Many blogging discussions become heated because of excessive quarreling. Obviously, some people enjoy this, and enjoy "winding up" others. Many of the other issues could be rectified if blog commenters would stop this unwholesome activity. Since they will not, it's up to we bloggers to do it. I tried to add this to The Code, but it was stripped out after a few days. I'm afraid I cannot and will not support The Code until it is added back in. I will also be telling my thousands of daily visitors not to support the The Code. We must have the ability to remove comments that are simply designed to get into an argument. If someone disagrees with something someone says, they can go say it on their own site. They have no right to expect me to print it for them, and I will refuse to do that and I will not only remove their comments I will ban them from commenting ever again. And '''I' won't ever support the Code until it clearly stipulates that I have the right to tell my children when to go to bed!'' : comment: Pls delete my comment if it is out of line or in the wrong place. But I'm curious as to what code about this issue was stripped out, and what sort of posts are considered to be "winding up" others. I'd think that most such posts would already fall under simpler standards, like including profanity or personal attacks or including content considered racist, hate-mongering, etc. : As for not supporting "The Code", this is not a single code to be applied as is, it's a collection of boilerplate modules for individual blog owners to choose from (and modify as they like). It does seem to me that including a module about how much disagreement is welcome at a particular blog, would be a good idea, since I've seen several people mentioning it as an issue at their blogs. : If I were going to delete a civil, pleasant post 'just' because it disagreed with the majority, I'd want to give some sort of link to that person's own site for those who wanted to see a different view. : My impression is that the defacto standard in most of the LJ's I visit is that if someone wants to talk at length or take the discussion in a different direction, he usually does make a short comment indicating this, with a link to his LJ for the rest of what he wants to say. Maybe a module spelling this out would be helpful for some. : -- bemusedoutsider.livejournal.com (recently posting as anon) Be polite .... or else. Gee ... the first reaction to my use of FOAD is a threat to delete it. This is exactly why I used said acronym. It is probably my mildest response to someone setting the stage up for an eventual abridgment of a basic human right. Attempts to set a "standard" for civility will be used as a stepping stone to censorship. I have no problem with the owners of a given server implementing their ToS. I do have a problem with wannabe netKKKops attempting to inflict their personal standards on the blogosphere as a whole. * kbarrett-at-cotse.com * http kbarrett.cotse.net/idiot Absolutely undeniable that you have the right to use FOAD or anything else you choose, anywhere, at any time. If fuck-off-and-die (the acronym doesn't change a thing, by the way) is your mildest, it must be something to see your content when you're wound up. The point is: it's my undeniable right to remove it from my blog. Some blogs will not care - that's where you'll be able to express yourself as you wish. Others (lots, I hope), will edit crude stuff out. The Code of Conduct will be a great resource for a lot of people, I suspect. Be well. By all means, create whatever in house rules you desire for your own little "civil bloggers" group. Just don't be surprised at the backlash you get when you try to make it some kind general code of conduct for bloggers. I am not launching at your decision to adopt a conduct code for your own little website sticker blog group. I am reacting poorly to your attempt to make it a general code of conduct. Take a good look at the title you gave this code. As long as you try to peddle it as some kind of general standard, I will continue to verbally assault it. -- I take no issue with the comment policy of any blog administrator. What I take issue with is the desire to impose that policy on MY site. I WANT flame wars. They amuse me. They also have no effect on the content or tone of your site. In summary, Butt out and go piss up a rope. RadioactiveLiberty.com -- Politically correct Well as long as it is not so Politically correct guide ....THAT is getting out of hand really. thats all I got to say about that. Politically correct stuff is way out of hand. Just do not get carried away with your "rules"